Members Only
Members Only is the 2nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy tries to get into the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club (or the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C.), but is turned away because he isn’t a member. As he is leaving, he overhears someone’s membership number and uses it to get into the club and start charging lots of stuff to the unfortunate member. Daffy returns later with Bugs and they decide to play a game of tennis on the club’s court. During the game, Bugs meets Lola after she hits him with several tennis balls while practicing her swing on a nearby court. They both fall for each other on sight and agree to go on a date. On the date Bugs initially thinks things are going well, but during dinner he learns that Lola has a tendency to talk non-stop, which he finds very annoying, so he decides to take her to a movie after dinner, hoping that she will stop talking in the theater. Not only does she not stop talking, but Lola confuses the trailers before the film as the movie itself, irritating and embarrassing Bugs further. After Bugs takes Lola home, he states that the date was the worst of his life, while Lola thinks it was the best of hers. The next day, Lola calls bugs incessantly and sends him over a hundred emails. Daffy comments on how she likes Bugs and asks if they’re going on another date, to which Bugs responds, “Not if I can help it.” Soon, Lola starts following Bugs around as he goes to the dry cleaners, grocery store, and the gym. Finally Bugs tells Lola that he can’t see her anymore and that he doesn’t think they’re right for each other. Lola starts crying uncontrollably until Bugs takes back what he said. Lola then asks if they can go on another date and Bugs reluctantly agrees. Back at the country club, Bugs disguises himself as a woman and attempts to convince Lola that he will end up breaking her heart. However he only ends up making Lola want him more. When Bugs comes back as himself, Lola introduces him to her parents. He soon excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to his reflection in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola no matter the circumstances. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but he drops it before he gets back to the table and it rolls under Lola's chair. As he kneels down to pick it up, Lola looks down and believes Bugs is proposing to her and screams yes. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepe Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. Daffy ends up crashing the wedding, unaware who it’s for until he sees that Bugs is the groom. Daffy is initially offended that he wasn't even invited, but ends up standing in as Bugs's best man. After Lola walks down the aisle, the officiator asks if anyone opposes the marriage. Bugs looks nervously at Daffy hoping he'll object, but he doesn't say anything. Bugs is relieved when Lola objects and reveals that she's in love with Pepe. She asks Bugs if he'll ever get over her. He takes advantage of the situation and tells her it will take a long time and that they shouldn't talk for awhile. After Lola leaves with Pepe, Daffy, thinking Bugs is upset, orders Bugs some golf clubs to cheer him up and charges it to his stolen membership number. Lola's Dad recognizes it as his number, and he punches Daffy. Daffy is then forced to work as a bathroom attendant to repay the money he owes. Cast *K-9 and the Instant Martians appeared in the Merrie Melody, but had no lines. Quotes *'Female Receptionist': Membership number? Daffy: 16-73. (Daffy walks into the country club) Daffy: Looks like I've got a new lucky number. (a male golfer shouts from a distance) Golfer: Fore! Daffy: No, dummy! 16-73! (gets knocked out by a golf ball) *'Male Receptionist': Membership number? Daffy: 16-73 and this gentleman is my guest. Welcome to Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club or R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C as us members call it. Bugs: Daffy, how did you get into a country club? Daffy: I'm rich. Bugs: No, you're not. Daffy: I'm beloved in the community. Bugs: No, you're not. Daffy: Well, this is a real "he said, she said" situation. Now what do you feel doing golf, tennis, swimming, we got anything at R.O.G.O. uhh R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. *'Bugs': I'm up for some tennis. Daffy: Not looking like that, you're not. *'Daffy:' Dicky, Aaggy! Hugs, hugs, kiss, kiss! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Bugsy! (All shaking hands) Bugsy, Dicky, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, Dicky, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, (All tangled up) ''Dicky... *'Bugs': Well, I still got it! '''Daffy': I don't know what you're talking about. I won the match, while you were gone. Should have called time-out! Bugs: Then I guess we both won. 'Cause I just scored a date with a be-au-tiful woman. (swoons) She's perfect! (Daffy gets hit with a tennis ball, probably hit by Lola) Bugs: Absolutely perfect! *'Waiter': Can I get you anything to start? Bugs and Lola: (unison) I'll have the carrot soup. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: Two carrot soups, and try not to mix up our orders. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: I'd hate to jinx it, but this date is off to a pretty good start. (Lola laughs and blushes) Bugs: You look very pretty; I like your hair. Lola: Oh, thanks! They're my ears. Bugs: How long have you been playing tennis? Lola: My whole life. It's kind of my passion. *(Lola's cell phone rings) Lola: Oh, sorry! That's my phone. (Lola gets her purse) Lola: Sorry, a lot of stuff in here: makeup, keys, rubberband ball, deck of cards, stapler, flashlight, mini fan. (the rubberband ball falls off the table and trips a waiter) Lola: (pulls out a tape recorder) I like to record my thoughts. (presses record) Note to self: Clean out your purse. Whoops, here it is! (answers phone) Hello? Hi! Oh, nothing. I'm just on a date with a really cute guy. He's sitting across from me right now. He's totally looking at me. (Bugs looks down at the table) Oh, wait! Now he's looking down. (Bugs looks behind him) Now he's looking around. (Bugs looks back at Lola) Oh! No, he's looking at me again! I better go, call me later! 'Kay, bye! (Lola hangs her phone up) Bugs: Friend of yours? Lola: Nope! Wrong number! *(A waiter brings carrot soup to Bugs and Lola) Lola: Oh, is there butter in this? I'm not supposed to have butter. I'm allergic to butter... oh, no wait, it's gluten, not butter. I'm allergic to gluten... no, wait, not gluten, pollen. Oh, no, wait! I love pollen! (Bugs sheepishly smiles at the annoyed waiter) Lola: Is there pollen in this? Can I get some pollen in this? You know what, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't really want carrot soup. Actually, maybe just one little taste. (Lola tastes the carrot soup) Lola: Oh! Oh, that's good! Maybe just one more. (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm, one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Just one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm-mmm! (to Bugs) You can really taste the pollen. Are you going to eat yours? (Bugs gives Lola his carrot soup) *'Lola': So, what do you have planned for after dinner? Bugs: How 'bout a movie? We'll just sit together, watch a movie, and not talk. That'll be nice. *(Bugs and Lola are seen sitting in a movie theater, while she chews on popcorn very loudly) Lola: This is so good! I am so glad I'm not allergic to butter! Lola: (to Bugs) Do you like this movie? I love this movie! Oh, it's so sad, but, like uplifting too! It's like a "feel good" movie! A sad feel good movie. It's funny, also, and scary. Oh! Oh! This is the best part! Oh, no, wait, this is the worst part! Ooh, I hate this part! Oh, I gotta pee. (Lola gets up and walks past a few patrons) Lola: Sorry, excuse me, excuse me, watch your leg, excuse me. (Lola looks back at the movie screen and gasps) I love this part! *(Bugs and Lola are watching the movie) Lola: Hahahahaha! (cries) Ooh, nooo. (screams in terror and clings to Bugs) Wow, that was a good movie! Man On Screen: And now, your featured presentation. *(On the doorstep of Lola's house) Lola: '''So basically, to make a long story short. Wait, what was I talking about again? '''Bugs: I have no idea. Lola: 'Oh my gosh! I never peed! (''Lola goes inside) '''Bugs: That was the worst date of my life. Lola: That was the best date of my life! Wait, didn't I have to do something? (Lola takes out her recorder) Note to self: "Clean out your purse." That's right! *'Daffy': (to waitress) Pardon me, doll! Another round of Arnold Palmers, put it on 16-73! Daffy: (to club ladies) Now, ladies, what I'm about to tell you does not leave this table; Estelle and Abe are breaking up. (ladies gasp) Daffy: You didn't hear it from me. But, apparently, Abe prefers blonds. (club lady, Phyllis, fixes her hair) Daffy: Don't get your hopes up, Phyllis, natural blonds! (everyone laughs) *'Bugs': (Dressing himself as a woman) Time for Plan B. Lola: Where is Bugs? Bugs: Bugs Bunny? Lola: You know him? Bugs: Oh, I know him, Bugs Bunny is the worst man I've ever met! *'Bugs': Hey, Lola. Sorry I'm late. Lola: Oh, I'm not. I just had a very interesting conversation with an ugly woman. Bugs: Ugly?! Lola: Very ugly. *'Lola's Mom': Lola over here, darling. Bugs: Who are they? Lola: My parents. It's about time you guys met! Be on your best behavior, bad boy. Lola's Dad: Bugs! Lola has told us so much about you. Bugs: She doesn't know anything about me. Lola: (laughs) See, told you he's funny. (Lola and her parents laugh) *''(Bugs kneels to get his mint)'' Lola: Yes!!! Bugs: What? Lola: Of course I'll marry you! Bugs: Huh?! Lola's Dad: My daughter's getting married! To the future Mr. and Mrs. Bugs Bunny and the son I never had. *'Lola': (to Bugs) Well, you know what they say, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes lots of bunnies in a baby carriage. *'Daffy': Why are we clapping? *'Pepe': Ah, are you a guest of zee bride or zee groom? Please say zee groom. *'Wedding Official': We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Bugs and Lola. Before we begin, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Bugs nervously looks at Daffy, hoping he will say something for him) Lola: I object! Bugs: ...What? Lola: I'm sorry, Bun-Bun. I know how much you love me, but I can't marry you, because I'm in love with someone else! (everyone bunnies gasps) Lola: I'm in love with him! (points to Pepe) Pepe: You know what they say, the eighth time's the charm. Lola: Will you ever get over me? Bugs: ... It's gonna take a long time, we probably shouldn't talk for a while. Lola: I understand peppers. (Lola runs with Pepé) Bugs: So lucky; so, so lucky. Daffy: Bugs Bunny. Dumped. I've been there brother, you'll never get over it. Let me buy you some golf clubs! Waiter, bring this man your finest set of golf clubs, and charge it to 16-73! Lola's Dad: 16-73? That's my membership number! (punches Daffy) *'Daffy': Mint? (A club member gives him a dollar) A dollar! Lola's Dad: (takes the dollar away from Daffy) ''Thank You! '''Daffy': I hate the R.O.G.O.O.O.-Oh... Oh, I hate this place! Trivia *This is the first episode to include a CGI Road Runner and Coyote skit, which appears at the end of the episode. *Lola made her debut apperance in this episode. *This is when Bugs and Lola first met. *This episode took place in July, as revealed in It's a Handbag. *This is first appearance of Pepe Le Pew's Royal Oaks Glenn Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club. *Velma Dinkley, a character from Scooby-Doo, makes a cameo appearance in the movie theater. Goofs *In a few scenes, Daffy's club shirt and ascot switch colors. *During the scene where Bugs and Lola first laid eyes on each other, Lola's gloves disappear. Gallery Image:Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the "Country Club." Image:Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and do handshakes. Image:646_04.jpg|Daffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member there. Image:Bugs and Lola First Meet.png|Bugs Bunny meets Lola Bunny at the country club. Image:At the Dry Cleaners.png|Lola finds Bugs at the dry cleaners. Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours. Image:Yay!.png|Lola finds Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay. Image:We're Back Together!.png|After Bugs tries to dump Lola, he sees that she's sad and said he was joking. Lola claps saying they're back together. Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball. Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive. Image:Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png|Bugs uses his acting skills on Lola. Image:Daffy's Wolf Whistle.png|Daffy whistles at the cross-dressing Bugs. Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her. Image:About to Have a Son in-Law.png|Lola's dad is happy that he will have a son-in-law. Image:646_29.jpg|Lola takes Bugs to Pepe Le Pew to set up their wedding. Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Bugs being kissed by Lola, as Pepe watches when they plan the wedding. Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding. Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding, only to object. Image:1303741870.jpg|Lola tells everyone that she is in love with Pepe, and Pepe is not at all reluctant. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_46.jpg|Coyote chasing Road Runner. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_48.jpg|Wile E. Coyote ready to eat Road Runner in his bubble. Image:Im_A_Martian_2.jpg|Marvin sings I'm a Martian. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes